Myself
by SyosetsukaSiStErS
Summary: A Fullmoon wo Sagashite fic-- Takes place in the episode where Takuto sings at the beach... Takuto POV, Spoilert Alert! Pls. R&R!


Author's Notes: Hi! This is my very first attempt of making a Fullmoon wo Sagashite fanfic or rather a songfic. I haven't watched all the episodes yet, my friend only showed me five different episodes, and so I don't really know if what I'm writing here makes sense. This fic is set on the episode where Takuto sings! ^_^ I'm a T&M fan not an E&M one… Hope you like it!! BTW, **SPOILER ALERT!!!**

Before I forget…

Disclaimer: Fullmoon wo Sagashite does not belong to us, but to the brilliant mangaka, Tanemura Arina! The song also has its own owner, Myco-san!! ^_^

Myself 

By Midori Syosetsuka

   Mitsuki and Takuto are in the lighthouse. While Mitsuki gets ready to sleep Takuto is worried about her current state.

TAKUTO'S POV

   Mitsuki… if it's not because of that troublemaker, Eichi, you won't have to do this… You won't have to be this troubled… Darn you, Eichi…

   "Sleep well, Mitsuki," I silently prayed as I put my jacket over your shoulders… to keep you warm somehow… "I'll just stay outside…"

   What is this strange feeling I'm having… Why does, somehow, Mitsuki makes me feel… I don't know… Being with her puts me in trouble but yet I feel that the place where I should really be is right by her side… I promise I'll do anything to make her happy… Maybe because somehow being close to her makes me feel alive again…

   The sea is so… peaceful… I see two fishermen from afar… with Mitsuki; my dream could become a reality…

**"-Futari niteru no kana?**

Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta…" 

   Maybe we are alike… We keep on wanting too much even if it is somewhat impossible… desperately looking for something to cling on… as for me it is you… that's why I always try to be by your side…
    
    **"Doushite konna ni suki nan darou**
    
    **Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo**
    
    **Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka**
    
    **Tooku hanarete wakatta yo"**
    
       I don't know why I love you so much… Your voice reaches deep in my heart… giving me the strength to be what I am now… Little by little it starts to make sense…
    
    **"Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni**
    
    **Kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute"**
    
       I'm lost in this pool of emotions… I wanted so much to sing… to touch people's hearts with my song but since that time…
    
    _   "What happened to the leader?"_
    
    _   "Gomen, Takuto…"_
    
       I was so depressed… that my health suffered… until…
    
       That's when I fully understood… Nothing in this world could last forever…
    
    **""Dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne**
    
    **Futari niteru no kana?**
    
    **Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni"**
    
       But I believe in you, Mitsuki… You'd be the someone who'd continue my dreams… with you I feel alive again… that's why I'd always be here for you… to share with your grief and happiness… I promise I'll protect you…
    
    **"Doushite konna ni suki nan darou**
    
    **Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo**
    
    **"Wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo**
    
    **Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo"**
    
       Why do I feel this way for you? I so much wanted to block this things in my mind… We're so much alike yet different in large ways… Whenever I think about what should happen this coming year… how I should forget you… that's when your picture in my mind becomes more vivid…
    
       The sea is so peaceful… my chest hurts, but then I felt your presence and I immediately put on the mask I've been using to hide my true feelings…
    
       Don't you know it hurts me every time you speak of Eichi? I admit that I'm jealous… because somehow he's alive… and you would find him so you two could end up together… Unlike me, who's eternally condemned with my memories of you…
    
       For your happiness, I'd endure all the pain…
    
       For you I'd gladly give up my being a shinigami…
    
    **_   "I like you, Takuto…"_**
    
        You like me? That can't be true… stupid Mitsuki… The one you like the most is that troublemaker, Eichi-kun… not me… but I'm glad to hear you say it…
    
    ~Owari   
    
    Author's notes: Like it? Hate it? Tell me… ^_^ C&C are welcome! Plenty reviews means I could do another one, neh? ^_^ 


End file.
